Lucky People
by N.M.Y
Summary: Matsumoto is hired as a bar tender at the Homunculi Corp. where the unveiling of their newest A.I.'s take place. Mustang can't help but to almost fall in love with her, will he be able to overcome his lust, or sucumb to it? A/U, MatsuXMustang, oneshot


Matsumoto looked around the place "Seireitei, so this is where I'll be working…kinda shabby, but better than nothing."

the place looked dilapidated, the shutters of the windows were falling off the hinges and paint was chipping and all in all it just looked like the kinda place where the gang bangers would hang out.

When Matsumoto got to the door she was surprised to see an extremely muscular man with sharp blue eyes and a blond wisp of hair protruding from the top of his head and a handle bar mustache. Upon seeing Matsumoto he flexed his muscles and introduced him self as clouds of pink sparkles surrounded his now shirtless body

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong of the Armstrong family who specializes in the artistic alchemy that has been passed down for generations, just call me Armstrong. Who might you be?"

Matsumoto looked at him with disbelief _'This is what the have guarding the door? God he is strange so I can see how it would work…'_

"I am Rangiku Matsumoto I am here to see Bradley"

"Yes ma'am, follow me. Can I tell you the story about how my family became alchemists years ago?"

Following behind him she turned three shades paler

"U-uh no thanks, I'm good"

Armstrong visibly looked deflated.

'_Gee, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but oh well' _

They entered the tavern and Matsumoto was visibly shocked, on the out side the building seemed drab, but the inside was beautiful, black velvet cushions were placed in random parts of the room, on ebony chairs, in corners, and the accents were of silver. Pictures of sunsets in various areas of the world graced the walls in silver frames. To matsumoto it was like a palace.

Armstrong led her to a door in the back and knocked,

"Bradley, we have some one here to see you."

"Good, good, bring her in." said a voice that sounded like it had its own personal joke.

Armstrong opened the door and walked in, motioning Matsumoto to do the same. When she was inside, it took all her will power to keep her mouth from hanging open, Bradley was just as she imagined he would be, he had an eye patch, square jaw with a thin mustache, and dark eyes

"Armstrong could you please shut the door on your way out, thank you."

"Yes sir!" Armstrong saluted.

When he was gone Bradley looked her over, she was quite pretty and young, big bust, small waist, curvy hips and nice legs, he had made his decision if she could hold her own in a drinking contest then she would be hired

I hear that you want to be the bartender for my little place. Why would a lovely young woman want this shabby of a job?" Bradley asked

Matsumoto looked at him for a moment and answered

"well first of all I hate paper work, I also don't like house work, nanny positions just get me in trouble because the mothers of the kids think that I'm trying to steal their husbands away. Bartending is something that I haven't done before, but I am confident that I can learn pretty quickly, and you could probably use a woman in the place since I only saw men, I can hold my alcohol, and kill any man in a drinking contest."

"Very well then, you are hired. You will start tomorrow at four-thirty, see you then." Bradley smiled as he saw her elated face

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Matsumoto grabbed Bradley and pulled him in to a hug, since she was a good head taller than him, his pace got assaulted by massive cleavage.

'_I hope she doesn't do this often' _Bradley thought

Matsumoto dressed in what she deemed "proper" dress. Her white dress shirt was so low cut that it almost didn't cover her chest at all, and her dark navy blue jeans were so tight they almost looked painted on, and if she moved the wrong way they might have ripped at the seam. Her wavy, strawberry blonde hair was loose around her shoulders with bangs sweeping to the right and held in place with a sapphire studded bobby pin, the left side had the same kind of pin on the left side, holding the rest of her hair behind her ear.

Her first customer was slightly on short side, ok really on the short side, with long blonde hair pulled back into a braid, golden eyes, blonde stubble on his upper lip and chin, with automail for his right arm. He walked up and asked for a brandy, when she asked to see his license; he blew up in her face saying

"_**Who are you calling smaller than a piece of dust on an ant that you can't even see with a microscope!?**_"

She laughed heartily at the young mans outburst as she gave him a brandy a young woman with equally blonde hair wearing a black tube top and a full body suit with the arms tied around the waist, grease spots on her face, chest, arms and stomach burst in and threw a wrench at the man's head and hitting him square on the forehead, efficiently knocking him out.

"ED! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME AND HAVE YOUR AUTOMAIL CHECKED!!!" The woman yelled as Ed became conscious

"Winry, you know that I was gonna come in later an-"Ed never got to complete that sentence as the young woman hit him again with the wrench

"And what, wake me up in the middle of the night? That's a great way to treat the person who fixes you're your badly damaged automail. Hmph!" with that Winry proceeded to march out the door when she heard Ed ask

"How did you know where to find me?"

Winry turned and looked back at Ed

"Thank your brother who actually has a heart." She said as she walked out.

Matsumoto had been standing over by the side as she watched the entire scene.

'_I wonder if those two are together if not then oh well. I wonder if I can proceed to get that girl to come in more often…time to play matchmaker. Hehe'_

Checking the short but very hot man out,

"That woman said that you had automail, may I see it?

"Yeah sure, see?" Ed grabbed the right sleeve of his jacket and pulled it up a little, "Ya like it, Winry built it, and she's one of the best automail makers that I know."

"Is she the girl that was just in here, seems pretty violent about it as well."

"True, she just needs a guy who can handle her. Kami knows I cant she scares tha shit out of me." Ed joked, taking a sip of his brandy when he got knocked in the head

"What the hell do you think you are doing looking at my best friends chest?! I know they are big but you don't have to stare ya know, shrimpy." A bright red headed man with tattoos for eyebrows yelled at the man

"I AM NOT SMALL AND I AM NOT A SHRIMP!! And why would I be looking at her chest, I prefer my women with tits that I can actually fit in my hand."

"Geez, I didn't mean to insult you, wait what do ya mean by that lil statement?" The unexpected intruder inquired.

"I just don't like tits bigger than my head." Ed muttered looking to the bartender.

Matsumoto saw the look that the man had given her, and understood completely, the man was just irritating at times.

"Renji you are irritating one of the customers that we have wait...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEDED TO your eyebrows?!" Matsumoto's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Heh heh yeeah, about that, Hisagi and I were shit faced out of our minds and we decided to get tattoos and my forehead got tatted as well as my chest, sides and back, I'll show you later.." a slightly embarrassed Renji stated "But you should see what Hisagi got. He has a band going from the right side of his nose to the extending to his ear with the number sixty-nine under it! It is hilarious, he cant hide his obvious perverseness!"

Matsumoto looked at Renji, leaned forward, a little too close for comfort according to the blond, and was about to say something when the doors burst, unceremoniously.

"RENJI!! WHAY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, AT A BAR WITH SOME WHORE OF A CHICK INSTEAD OF AT WORK! YOU LIED TO ME!" A short woman screamed "AND WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE FAKE TITS BIGGER THAN MY HEAD? KAMI ITS NOT FAIR!!!"

"Yo Sabrena calm down I'm at work, and that woman you just called a whore just so happens to be my sister, and I would know if her tits were fake, because she used to take me every where." Renji replied, trying to hide the vein that was popping out of his forehead. Ed couldn't resist laughing, but the look Renji was shooting him made him shut up fast.

"What the hell is your problem shorty?" the girl named Sabrena yelled at Ed, as she stormed up to him, laughing to herself that she a five foot, four inch woman is taller than a man.

"I was jus- well I thought it wa- the look on your face when you found out that you had insulted that guys sister was just priceless" Ed managed to stutter, before he convulsed into laughter.

Sabrena looked at him in horror, no one had ever made fun of her like that before, not even Renji had the balls to do that. She was just to mad to do anything but stare, when she regained motor function in her body, she turned and walked out ther door

"Fullmetal, are you in here, I guess not. Oh wait there you are, I couldn't see you, I just had my eyes assaulted with a beautiful lady." A very smooth and seductive,(and unpleasant according to Ed) called out.

Matsumoto looked to where the voice came form and saw a very hot looking man looking at her…breasts, that is. This sent Matsumoto in to a rage "Kami damn those assholes that have nothing better to do than stare at a woman's chest, stupid son of a bitch!"

"I want an Incredible Hulk on rocks" said son of a bitch asked, more like commanded, Matsumoto. She just looked at him for a few seconds before turning and grabbing the Hypnotiq, Hennessey and Sprite, mixing them into the strong greenish looking liquor drink that to Matsumoto was like drinking candy.

Mustang drank about half the glass in a few seconds, and turned to Ed to talk to him about an upcoming business ball, and was curious as to who Ed was bringing. "I ain't got a damn clue as to who I am bringing, I may just invite Winry again like I did last year hopefully I can get her into a dress this year. Haha like that would happen." Ed lamented, "Who ya gonna bring this year, sir?"

"I don't know, I was going to ask Yuzu, but I probably doubt that she will go, she's too timid, and I know that they haven't hired a bar tender, so I was going to ask this lovely woman here if she would like to do it, I know that after the ball that this place will be crawling with people, Fullmetal." Mustang told Ed slyly. "I'm going to talk with her boss later and I know he will say yes."

* * *

**_ YAY!!!!! I finally got a chapter up that I was satisfied with I hope you all like it. It took me a couple of days to actually edit it. I want to give credit to my new favorite liquor drink Incredible Hulk to Malissa, she made it for me at a New Years Party. For a lightweight, she's pretty fun!!! _**

**_Love Ya,_**

**_Mel_**


End file.
